


Свидание в Аду

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Phantom Stranger (Comics), Spectre (Comics), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Бессмертным запрещено любить смертных - это закон.Смертные игнорируют законы - это факт.





	Свидание в Аду

**Author's Note:**

> Версия ПНа - из старого канона.
> 
> По мотивам «Vertigo Visions: The Phantom Stranger» и «The Sandman v.2: Tales in the sand».
> 
> Имя "Naamah" у нас чаще всего передают как "Нахема", поэтому не буду отходить от традиции (тем более, что в истории персонажа есть отсылки к одноименному духу из каббалистической мифологии).
> 
> 2016 г.

Каждый вечер, завершив дела и убедившись, что всё в порядке, она убирает со стола бумаги, надевает одно из своих лучших платьев, достаёт бокалы, приглушает свет и начинает ждать.  
Иногда до полуночи. Иногда до самого утра.  
Только, увы, рассвета здесь не бывает. Нахема даже не может точно сказать, сколько времени проходит между этими вечерами — сутки, месяцы или века.  
В конце концов, Ад — не место, а состояние души.

Но она ждёт. А он всё никак не приходит.

В этот раз она выбирает простой, но изящный наряд с открытыми плечами и проводит в гостиной чуть дольше обычного, расставляя свечи. Вряд ли сладко-пряный аромат сандала перебьёт затхлость и миазмы разложения, сочащиеся из каждой щели старой богадельни, но она старается. Каждый раз должен стать особенным, потому что может оказаться временем долгожданной встречи, а оттого не имеет права на меньшее, чем быть идеальным.  
Впрочем, труды хозяйки не напрасны: сегодня она принимает королеву.

Звон обшарпанного колокольчика на мгновение вселяет в её сердце то, чему здесь нет места — тень надежды. Но на пороге стоит не возлюбленный, а женщина, чья кожа ещё темнее, чем у неё, а затаённая во взгляде тоска — ещё глубже. Но тысячелетия страданий не сломили царскую стать и не заставили поблекнуть красоту, на которую в былые времена заглядывалось с небес само солнце. Звонкие золотые мониста на шее гостьи древнее спящих в песках забытых цивилизаций, и Нахема вспоминает её имя не сразу.  
— Госпожа Нада, чему наше скромное заведение обязано визитом вашего высочества?  
— Я всего лишь хотела бы поговорить. Спросить совета...  
И они беседуют долго, очень долго. Им есть, чем поделиться.

Нада рассказывает свою историю. Все её версии.  
Ту, которую в племени потомков её народа старшие мужчины передают юношам, прошедшим многочисленные испытания и обряды взросления.  
Ту, которую женщины рассказывают девам, едва тех коснётся острым серебряным серпом богиня Луны.  
Ту, которую песок шепчет склонившемуся над ним небу, и ту, которую небо шепчет остывшему песку в тишине пустынных ночей.  
Это тайная легенда о запретной страсти. И хозяйка искренне сопереживает гостье: есть немало случаев романов смертных с ангелами, демонами, стихиями, богами, но навеки проклят союз с одним из Вечных. Многие признаются в любви Смерти и даже Страданию, многим хватает смелости заигрывать с Судьбой и Сумасшествием, многих влечёт к Сокрушению, а то и самой Страсти, но взаимность немыслима.

Глаза того, кто украл сердце древней царицы, были звёздной бездной, голос — зовом из тёмных глубин души, прикосновение — легче невесомости, одежды — чернее мрака, а имена — несчётнее песчинок, хотя чаще всего люди называли его Сном. Он был так горд, что не видел ничего, кроме себя, и ревнив, и изменчив, и непредсказуем. И всё же он полюбил её не меньше, чем она его.  
Вселенная содрогнулась. Гнев небес утопил город в огне, но не успел добраться до самой Нады: трижды отвергнутый любовник сам приговорил её к вечной расплате.

— Мужчины... — с горькой усмешкой Нахема стряхивает пепел лёгким постукиванием мундштука о бокал. — Что парень по соседству, что младший брат Смерти...  
— "Все одинаковы"? — подсказывает собеседница. — И твой тоже?  
Та молчит. Конечно, нет. И любая другая на её месте сказала бы то же самое, точно зная, что уж её-то случай — исключение...  
— Я знаю только, что тоже совершила непоправимую ошибку. И я, и он... мы оба. Но я не жалею. И не собираюсь.  
Потому что если бы она могла ещё хоть раз окунуться в слепящий серебряный свет, она согласилась бы, не раздумывая, даже за ещё одну вечность одиночества. А оно было его единственным спутником. Там, куда возлюбленный Нады приносил блаженный покой, за избранником Нахемы следовала иная тишина — печальная, задумчивая, тревожная и бесприютная. В шелесте его плаща были слышны холодный ветер и дождь за окнами бессонных ночей, медальон на груди висел тяжёлым маятником времени, а блеклые туманные тени заменяли отрезанные крылья, некогда стремительной белизной рассекавшие изначальную пустоту до рождения миров.  
Он обманул её. Он обманул и себя, прекрасно зная, что обречён вечно быть один — дух без имени и пристанища, отшельник и скиталец.  
Она простила его, потому что с ней на краткое мгновение он был счастлив. Но не смогла его отпустить, потому что в тот же миг с ним была счастлива она.  
— При жизни я была известна как Наоми. Теперь меня называют Нахемой, Наамах Падшей, соблазнительницей ангелов, матерью Асмодея... — саркастически смеётся она, доливая гостье вина. — Но забывают одно: демоны не правят Адом. Они страдают в нём ничуть не меньше остальных. Так что заходите ещё, ваше величество... В любое время. Здесь вы всегда найдёте родственную душу.

Она знает, что никуда не денется отсюда ещё очень долго.

***

Ад опустел.

Последний постоялец, которого она провожает — её собственный сын — делится слухами, будто бы владыка сновидений собрался перевернуть всю преисподнюю, лишь бы отыскать былую возлюбленную и вымолить у неё прощение. Мать в качестве напутствия советует ему меньше верить сплетням и целует на прощание.

Нада больше не навещала её маленький уютный Бедлам. Ни до, ни после того, как стали приходить приказы о выписке даже самых давних и забытых пациентов. Но вскоре заканчиваются и они, и редкие посетители, и Нахема остаётся одна.  
Заброшенная приёмная "Райских садов" больше обычного зарастает паутиной под потолками и плесенью на отсыревших стенах. Цветы в горшках вянут, и маленькие черепа крошатся вместе с сухими лепестками. Побитая молью оленья голова, впав в меланхолию, уже не пытается простестовать, когда её рога используют вместо вешалки, и лишь изредка чихает от пыли. Старое радио больше не ловит ни одну волну. А без фирменных пирогов Тифозной Мэри и шуток швейцара становится и вовсе тоскливо.  
Но пока хозяйка здесь, она не может допустить закрытия.

Она вновь протирает бокалы, переодевается в вечернее платье, зажигает свечи и ждёт. Зная, что теперь каждый шанс может быть последним, она открывает потайной ящик в письменном столе и достаёт бутылку абсента.  
— Ну, здравствуй, Зелёная Фея... — улыбается Нахема, открывая пробку.  
— Доброго дня и вам, — отвечают за её спиной.  
Та оборачивается и видит в кресле для посетителей мужчину в изумрудном костюме-тройке. Её улыбка становится шире и лукавее.  
— ...Я думала, ты появляешься не раньше второй рюмки.  
— Я прихожу тогда, когда нужно. Полагаю, ответственность за это заведение несёте вы, Наоми Уокер?  
— Верно. А вы, стало быть...  
— Джеймс Корриган. Можно просто Джим, — представляется тот. — И Азтар, более известный как Спектр. Можно просто Меч Гнева Господня.  
— Рада видеть вас обоих. Что ж, раз мы так скоро ушли от бесполезных официальностей, то, может, присоединитесь?  
— На работе обычно воздерживаюсь, но не могу представить себе человека — ни живого, ни мёртвого — который отказался бы от "Перно" 1850 года , когда абсент был таким, каким должен быть, — отвечает незваный гость, и щелчком пальцев поджигает кубик сахара на ажурной ложке прежде, чем Нахема успевает поднести фитиль.  
Пустой зал наполняется горечью полыни, греха и безумия. Пламя отблеском отражается в странных зрачках.

— Ад пуст. До Страшного Суда или навсегда, не столь важно, — вдруг говорит Корриган совсем другим голосом, холодным и тяжёлым, словно лязг оков. — Я послан лично вывести из него твою душу, раз ты отказываешься уходить сама. Ты прощена. Уже давно. И свободна покинуть его — переродиться, уйти в запредельные сферы вечного блаженства или отправиться странствовать по вселенным, как и виновник твоего падения. Но с ним тебе встретиться не суждено, ибо наказание его — иное, а путь — одинок и проклят.  
— Благодарю, но я предпочту остаться здесь, — равнодушно отвечает она, пригубив пьянящее зелье. — Я обещала ждать его. К тому же, без меня тут всё окончательно развалится.  
— Падшая женщина, полная гордыни и упрямства! — от громового восклицания разгневанного духа возмездия содрогаются ветхие стены и падают с полок пыльные статуэтки. — Это не предложение, а приказ высшей воли!  
— Если побьёшь мою коллекцию фарфоровых кошечек, дорогой, выставлю на имя этой высшей воли нехилый счёт.

На самом деле Нахема прекрасно понимает, с кем имеет дело. Она помнит рассказ Нады о королевстве, в мгновение ока сметённом с лица земли огненной бурей. Она знает истории о семи египетских казнях и двух приговорённых городах. Она не забыла и того, кто, подобно урагану, разорвал её объятия с любовником и вверг их в бездну преисподней, пылая беспощадной яростью и, как ей показалось, отчасти завистью и ревностью...

Но неистовство грозной и неотвратимой силы, едва достигнув пика, утихает. Корриган шепчет:  
— Простите вспыльчивость моего альтер-эго. Но вы же сами понимаете... Мы не имеем права уйти ни с чем.  
— Не беспокойтесь, — как ни в чём не бывало, продолжает кокетливо улыбаться Нахема. — С пустыми руками я вас точно не отпущу.  
Вскоре посетитель оказывается за дверью. С начатой бутылкой абсента.

— Она сама выбрала Ад. Да будет так, — заключает в его мыслях Спектр. — Пока в нём есть хоть одна душа... пока он есть хоть в одной душе... он продолжит существовать. А значит, останется неизбежным возмездие.  
— Я обожаю свою работу... — вздыхает Джим вслух.  
Вестник искупления — ещё более неблагодарная роль, чем вершитель суда.

***

Меж руин не свистит ветер, не скрипят петли ржавых ворот, не кричат хрипло вороны, не отбивает дробь монотоный дождь.  
Безмолвие давно поглотило все звуки. Даже время, и то устало идти.

Нахема в выцветшем бархатном платье ставит подсвечник между затянутых паутиной бокалов. Сигарета в мундштуке осыпается серым пеплом и почти на даёт бледного дыма. Зажжённая наконец свеча едва ли не тусклее её.

Но он находит её, придя на этот свет. И та чувствует его присутствие ещё до того, как слышит шелест плаща и голос — тихий, но, как прежде, пленительно-манящий — зов странствий и судьбы, полный светлой тоски и тайны. Каждому, кто познал добровольное одиночество, он знаком ближе всего.  
— Ты и вправду ждала меня?..  
Она слабо улыбается:  
— А ты сомневался?  
Никто и никогда не ждёт Незнакомца. Ведь это сделало бы его кем-то иным, не так ли?  
Нахема добавляет:  
— У тебя нет ни имени, которым я могла бы тебя позвать, ни дома, куда я могла бы прийти. Что мне оставалось? Только ждать.  
Тот склоняет голову в молчаливом раскаянии.  
— Ты знала, что я неизбежно обреку тебя на это.  
— Ну-ну, вселенная вращается не вокруг тебя, милый. Я достаточно самостоятельна, чтобы обречь себя сама. Даже твой впечатлительный зелёный братец не смог присвоить это право. И, в конце концов... я ведь всё ещё люблю тебя.

Земля не разверзается у неё под ногами. Небо не обрушивает на неё гром и молнию. Но мир начинает плыть у неё перед взглядом, когда от этих слов серебряное сияние в глазах Не-Падшего загорается чуть ярче.  
Он ждал гораздо дольше...  
— Сожалеть поздно, — невесомое прикосновение стирает непрошеную слезу с её щеки. — На краткое время мы ещё можем побыть вместе. Нынче сам Сон устраивает роскошный приём в своих чертогах, чтобы решить, кому отдать ключи от преисподней. Ты не откажешься пойти со мной?

Нахема подаёт ему руку, и туман скрывает обоих.

Свеча — последняя искра пламени во всём Аду — остаётся догорать.


End file.
